The End Can Always Be Sadder
by Raven Whisperer
Summary: Free! and Psycho-Pass are two very different anime, but combine the two and prepare for overwhelming angst. Prepare to relive the saddest moments of Psycho-Pass with Free! characters. Chapter 1: Gou and Rin, Chapter 2: Makoto and Haru, Chapter 3: Nagisa. Warning: contains, character deaths.


(**A/N**: So, I have decided to do a cross over of Pyshco-Pass's saddest scenes with Free! characters. Here is a list of characters so you know who is replacing who, if you need to know my justifications for replacing characters, add that into your review and in the final chapter, I will include the justification.  
>*Akane Tsnunemori - Haruka Nanese<br>*Nobuchika Ginoza - Kou/Gou Matsuoka

*Shinya Kogami - Makoto Tachibana

*Shion Karanomori - Amakata Miho

*Shogo Makashima - Rei Ryugazaki

*Shusei Kagari - Nagisa Hazuki

*Tomomi Masaoka - Rin Matsuoka)

It had happened too fast. Much too fast for Rin to do anything about it - too fast for Gou to do anything about it.

After the explosion had pinned Rin to the ground, her left arm crushed under the rubbed, Rei had made his appearance to kill to Gou from behind. If Rin had not called out to her, she would have surely perished under his sneak attack, but she reacted to her brother's call with a strong desire of hate and vengeance to the man who had trapped her big brother under catastrophically heavy rubble.

Pain blinded her as she went at Rei who had unconcealed his knife to go after her. They engaged in a game of fainting dodges and attacking one another, and then, Gou got the upper hand.

From behind, she grabbed Rei and pulled him down to the floor with herself, their bodies colliding painfully against the hard concrete. Rei growled at the woman who was beginning to best him, his glasses flashing in the dull light. He reached into his pocket, his back up plan was going to happen sooner than he had expected.

Gou had no control as Rei presented a bomb from his pocket, she looked at it, wondering if he was planning on blowing them up together, but then her eyes spotted Rin, just within throwing distance and nearly puked. Her resolve had to be strengthened however, she had to save her brother.

The glasses wearing man below her scraped the bomb against the concrete, a spark lighting up and eating desirably at the rope. Without meaning to, Gou looked over at Rin, and her face must have given her thoughts away as he shouted, "Don't let him get away! No matter what the cost!"

At that moment, Rei threw the bomb, the silver cylinder flying up into the air like a graceful dancer doing a chenae turn. At that point, there was nothing she could do.

Gou dropped Rei and ran for the bomb, her arm out stretched to catch it. It touched the tips of her fingers and a slight feeling of success became present, maybe she would enough time to throw it back-

Rin screamed, the bomb detonating in his baby sister's hand. There was too much smoke too see her; where was she? "Gou!" he shouted, desperately hoping for some sort of reply from her, but only silence answered him with taunting malice. "Gou!" he shouted again, the smoke beginning to clear.

Before him lay a small pool of red on red, his sister's hair mixing with her blood as he spread around her like a grotesque aura. "Gou!" he shouted again, but the body didn't so much as twitch. He began to crawl forward, his legs and right arm obeying him, but his left pulling him back like a warning to what he was about to see, like it was telling him not to look at what was before him. But he didn't care, that was his _baby sister_ over there, being drowned in her own blood. He pulled and tugged, ignoring the protests of his arm until he felt a crack and pop and it stopped trying to hold him back. The thing hung uselessly at his side like a defeated child who was not able to get what it wanted.

The older Matsuoka ran to his sister, his knees giving way under him when he saw that her once dainty right arm was nothing more than an empty space next to her shoulder. Her once vibrant eyes were clouded with pain, smoke and bruises clung to her pale skin like make-up and Rin wanted to wipe it all, to pull back the cute little girl who had been so happy to get her first Christmas present from him when she was eight years old. He didn't want to see the woman dying before him.

"Gou! Hey, Gou! Hang in there, someone will come, so please, don't..." He reached his good arm down to hold her up, trying to shake her awake. "Wake up!" he desperate cries rang. Tears began to prick up his eyes, there was no way this was happening, there was no way! "Gou, c'mon," he sobbed, his nose clogging up as tears began to slide down his dirty cheeks.

The girl before him stared off at nothing, those clouded eyes no longer seeing much of anything. Slowly, they turned to him, trying to focus on her big brother. "Onii-chan," she said quietly, her voice weak and almost gone. "My arm...I can't feel it..."

He tried not to look at her arm, but his went over to it. He had been wrong, the whole thing wasn't gone, there was a bit of pearlescent bone left, red dying certain parts. It was so white, like the pure innocent girl dying before him. "You're okay," he said, sniffing as more tears came, "You'll be fine, we'll get you all patched up, okay? You'll be fine." Began to repeat those words, over and over, trying to convince himself more than her that she'd be okay. She _had _to be okay.

"You know...onii-chan...I always thought...you were a great...detective..." A smile tugged at her mouth as she lifted her right arm to touch her brother's face. Her hand was covered in burning hot fluid, blood Rin realized, as she touched the tears coming down. "Make sure you keep saving people, like I wanted to..." Her voice was getting raspy and it seemed to be taking more a strain for her to speak. "I never got the chance to save anyon..."

"Gou? Gou!" Rin shook her, wanting so badly for her to come back, but she remained still no matter how many times he called her name. "Gou!" he shouted, the tears breaking free. He pounded his fist into the concrete, "Why?! You were the one who wanted to be the hero! I don't deserve that kind of responsibility...it was supposed to be you..!"

Behind him, he heard footsteps and barely was able to tear his eyes from Gou to see Makoto running in, a real gun in his hand. He looked at Gou's body and Rin's horrified face. Rei had gone too far. Gou had been like a sister to them all, the closest to one he'd ever get again. He didn't say anything to Rin, but an understanding passes between the two - Rei was going to die tonight.


End file.
